Batman: Year One
by adkal
Summary: (Incomplete) script for a year one movie. I wrote this almost a decade ago and fans of the pre52-verse will, no doubt, recognise the references made. I welcome your thoughts, opinions and criticisms


India

(All in subtitles, Hindi being spoken)

Sill in black. We only hear the voices and sounds.

**Voice:** Again.

(swish…smack)

Again.

(swish, swish…smack)

Screen starts to lighten.

Again.

**2****nd**** Voice: **No. Enough for today.

**Voice:** Yes, Master.

We see a young Caucasian male walk away from a tall and broad, bearded and turbaned Indian man. Both are drenched in sweat. The young man bows to an elderly Indian man and walks towards a well.

**Tall Indian:** He is an amazing fighter for such a young age, Master.

**Old Man:** Indeed. The skills of the other arts serve him well. But it is his determination, his mind…so strong. And his ability to limit his movements, restrict them to our style even though he knows many others…such discipline!

**Tall Indian:** It will not be long before he surpasses me, Master. I will no longer be worthy of passing on your teachings.

**Old Man:** Hush. He may well surpass you but his purpose is elsewhere. My teachings are safe with you and I know you will pass on the knowledge I have given you and grow in your own way. He, however, is on a different path. The skills he has learnt, and they are vast, are for something you and I cannot understand…not unless he tells us. But I also know that he will not abuse my teachings, just as you will not abuse them.

**Tall Indian:** _(bows)_ Thank you, Master. I will do my utmost to honour you.

Madrid, Spain

(Subtitles, Spanish being spoken)

Chalked outlines are on the floor, showing the "forms" of a man and child. On the wall is another outline, of a woman. Two men are standing in the room, conducting an examination. One is the Caucasian we saw earlier.

**Man:** There _appears_ to have been no motive for the killing but before I detail my theories I'd like to hear yours, see how far you have progressed…

**Caucasian:** The woman was the target. She seems to be the mother of the child but her…vocation was not known by either her husband or her son. The father and son were killed in protective positions, with the father trying to cover his child. The woman, on the other hand, was holding a gun. She was shot in the shoulder first, as we can see from the indent caused when her arm flew back and hit the wall from the impact of the shot. The butt of the gun hit the wall. Her arm then swung to her side and she was shot in the leg and stomach. The scrapes on the wall were caused by her gun coming to her side. There were two shooters, both women. We can see this from the recoil scrapes on the floor. _(Points to the floor where there are two sets of "scrapes".)_ They were well-dressed and wearing heels.

**Man:** Enough. _(He pats him on the shoulder.)_ Your observational skills…_(crouches on the floor)_ I didn't know about the women…

China

(Subtitles, Mandarin being spoken)

An old Buddhist monastery. Two men are fighting, well one's fighting and the other keeps moving out of the way. Watching them is an old man and a young woman.

**Tall Chinese Man:** **I** am the best! Stop evading me!

**Old Chinese Man:** Finish the fight.

**Caucasian:** Very well.

The two men charge at each other. The Chinese man throws a right cross but misses and follows with a spinning back-fist with his left and is kicked in the face from under his arm. He strikes out with a side-kick but misses. He shakes his head clear and steps forward for "Sticking Hands". They proceed but one handed. The Chinese Man keeps getting trapped. Keeps getting angrier. He strikes out with a kick which is blocked and the Caucasian lashes out with a left round house to the stomach and follows up with a jump turning kick with his right through into a back kick in mid-air.

**Old Man:** _(sighs)_ You had to show off.

**Caucasian:** _(bows)_ I'm sorry, Master. _(Looks at the woman seated next to the old man)_ The three of us know that he isn't the best here. That kick combination is amongst the easiest to evade.

**Old Man:** _(smiles)_ You are right. And it is time for me to teach you some…different things. I am sure they will be of help in your quest. Your future role in this world.

Thailand

A large Caucasian male stands in front of the young man. The large man is wearing a black turtle-neck. Behind him we can see a number of men lying on the floor, unconscious.

**Man:** Damn. If only I had found you sooner.

**Young Man:** I'm a fast learner, Sir.

**Man**: I know…

Your stealth skills are impressive but are no where near good enough if you were to approach any of those men on the street and tried to catch them unawares. It's time to welcome the shadows, my boy. Oh, and we're going to have to do something about you holding back on the deathblows I can tell you know.

**Young Man:** I don't kill, Mr Cain.

Paris, France

(Subtitles. French being spoken)

A stocky man with a thick and slightly unkempt moustache is standing slightly away from the young man. He is wearing a dirty blue raincoat with a few grease stains. A French policeman approaches them.

**French Officer:** Monsieur Ducard, you and your assistant have done us an immense service. France thanks you for tracking and capturing these…terrorists. The reward money is in your account, n'est pas?

**Ducard:** _(Grins)_ Indeed. 15 million francs. Please contact me if you want any more hunting done.

The officer leaves. The moustached man turns to the young man.

I have taught you everything I know.

**Young man:** Everything?

**Ducard:** _(laughs)_ Okay, not everything. But I will. By God, I will.

Venice

(Subtitles. Italian being spoken)

A small class of students, the Caucasian is seated in a corner taking notes.

**Scientist:** By mixing these two isotopes we have created a substance which enables us to track anything tagged with a tiny drop. The radioactivity is harmless but the half life is very short which makes this useful only for short periods of time. Unfortunately _(turns to a rather large contraption)_ tracking isn't so easy right now and we don't have the funds to develop hand held instruments at the moment.

**Young Man:** What's the range, Sir?

**Scientist:** Well, up to 10 miles at the moment. But, as I said, the short half-life causes problems. If, say, one were tracking ransom money then there wouldn't be such a problem…_(looks at the large machine)_ Okay, there is a problem. But we can all work on that.

[Somewhere in Asia

First meeting with Clark - flipside of "Odyssey".

* * *]

Cambridge University, Cambridge, England

A high pitched noise is being ignored by the students wearing the ear protectors. The noise stops.

**Scientist:** The sonics technology is still in the early stages and at the moment we only seem to be able to attract the attention of the local dogs but in time we should be able to develop a therapeutic purpose.

**Young Man:** What about for, say, riot control? If, for example, things were going out of hand at a protest or something then the police could use this to push the crowd back.

**Scientist:** You could do that, but the problem is that if you activate this after dropping it it induces severe nausea. I don't think we'd want projectile vomiting. But if you could find a way of stabilising the mechanism then, yes, you could make a…a

**Young Man:** Sonic Bomb?

Outside we hear the flapping of wings.

Gotham Airport

**Reporter:** After nearly 14 years away from Gotham, and almost as many away from American shores, Gotham's youngest multi-millionaire today returns home. What his plans are now is anyone's guess but rumours abound that he intends to change Gotham for better. The question remains, however, as to how.

(Cameras flash, microphones are thrust in his direction and voices call to him as a well-kept middle-aged man guides him through the crowd whilst the young man pushes at his luggage trolley, refusing to allow the older man to help him)

**Alfred:** Welcome home, Master Bruce.

**Bruce:** Thanks, Alfred. (smiles) Thanks.

As the car leaves the airport

**B:** Alfred, do you mind if we…

**A:** Of course, Master Bruce. However, I would be remiss if I did not ask you to prepare yourself.

**B:** "Prepare"?

The car pulls into a dark part of the city littered with burnt out dustbins and rubbish. Shopfronts are either boarded up or have heavy "guards" covering the windows. From the dirty apartment windows over the shops, a mixture of faces look down. Some white, some black, some Hispanic some Oriental some Asian. All look depressed and beaten by the world around them. They pass some old buildings which would have housed the rich in years past but are now homes for squatters, their former glory covered in dirt and graffiti at the very least.

Bruce gets out of the car slowly looking around.

**B:** "Prepare". I…know the area had gone down somewhat after…but this?

He closes the door and walks towards a dark alley. He walks down it and then stops, looking at the wet ground. Quietly, he pulls out two red roses and stands for a minute. Silent. Then he crouches down and lays the roses on the floor.

**B:** Mum…Dad…I'm back. I'm sorry I've been away for so long but I know you understand the preparation I had to do…what I had to go through to be able to even start on the vow. I want to do this right. I want to make you proud. I…I will start soon…I have to.

He closes his eyes…and remembers.

A young boy is walking out of a large cinema, excitedly between his parents. She is around 5'7, wearing an expensive looking coat from the early 80s and is breathtakingly beautiful as she smiles lovingly at her son. The father is a tall man, slightly more than 6', broad shouldered, with a moustache and eyes which are stern yet kind. They laugh as their son waves an imaginary sword and threatens imaginary villains.

**Thomas:** It's good to see him looking so happy. I…I've been neglecting him, haven't I, Martha?

**Martha:** Thomas, be serious. He loves you. He knows how important your work is but, like any child, he does wish he could spend more time with you. With his father. But he doesn't resent you for it.

**Thomas:** He said he hated me, Martha.

**Martha:** Look at him.

**Bruce:** Dad, Dad! I bet Sherlock Holmes couldn't do what Zorro could do!

**Thomas:** Well, Zorro cannot do what Sherlock Holmes can do.

**Bruce:** Wait…Sherlock can fence…COOL! (Rushes to hug his father) Thanks, Dad.

**Thomas:** (Holding his son close to him.) For what, son?

**Bruce:** For showing me two worlds and the best of each.

The family continue to walk and then turn into an alley. A shortcut.

Dad?

**Thomas:** Yes, Bruce?

**Bruce:** What if someone was like Zorro AND Sherlock?

**Thomas:** Then that would most certainly be a man I'd like to meet.

**Bruce:** I'm sorry for what I said at home. I love you, Dad.

**Martha:** Ahem.

**Bruce:** Aww…come on, Mum…you **know** I love you!

**Martha:** Do I?

**Bruce:** C'mere. (Reaches up to kiss her on the cheek (she, of course, leans down))

**Voice:** Aww…ain't that sweet? I wuvs you, Mommy. I wuvs you, Daddy.

Money and jewellery. Now!

We're looking at the Waynes, almost from the point of view of the "voice".

**Thomas:** Excuse me? (He pulls Bruce behind him)

**Voice:** Excuse me? ExCUSE me?! (A click as a gun is cocked.) MON-ey and JEWELS. NOW!

Martha steps back, drawing her coat tightly over her.

Look, I'm being nice. If I was going to be a bastard I'd shoot you and the kid and have my way with your woman. And, whew…would I have my way. (Camera pans up from her shoes to her face as he speaks.)

**Thomas:** You…

**Voice:** Do NOT try to be a hero. Lady. The necklace? Give it.

**Martha:** No.

**Voice:** Fine. I'll take it.

A gloved fist shoots out and strikes Thomas in the face, sending him stumbling back. A foot sharply pushes Bruce on to the floor. The hand then reaches for the necklace. Martha pulls away, screaming. The camera shifts back and we see Thomas grab at a man, pulling him away from Martha. The necklace falls from his hand and back around Martha's neck. The man, his face shadowed by a cap turns sharply and punches Thomas again. Again, Thomas stumbles back but he is still on his feet. He steps forward again.

Idiot!

The man shoots. Twice. Martha screams and pulls away and towards Bruce as the man lunges at her, clawing at the necklace. The necklace breaks. He shoots at Martha, twice, and looks at the remaining pearls in his hand. He curses and drops them. He curses the Waynes (not by name) again and runs, stuffing the gun in his pocket.

We see Martha and Thomas crawl towards Bruce.

**Bruce:** Dad…tell me what to do. Tell me how to save you and Mum. Please, Dad.

Both of them are reaching out to him, trying to touch him one last time. They each hold his hand and whisper that they love him.

The camera pulls back and up as rain starts to fall on the scene. All we hear is the rain fall and low sobs…

Blue lights flash and Bruce is standing with a bright jacket wrapped around him. It's still raining and he is soaked. A police officer is trying to talk to him, ask him who he is but he isn't answering.

**Officer:** (Crouching by the bodies.) Oh, no. It's the Waynes.

**Officer w/Bruce:** What? Then…(turns to Bruce) Son…I…I know this isn't going to help what you're going through…but your Dad…he saved my little boy's life and your Mum was one of the most caring people I ever met and…I…I promise you, I'll do whatever I can to find their killer. I'm going to need some help from you. Will you help me?

Bruce looks away from the bodies and nods his head.

**Female voice:** Bruce?

Bruce turns towards the voice. He bursts into tears again and runs towards the woman and holds her tight.

What…happened…? (She turns her head towards the alley and sees the bodies)

No…Thomas…Martha…

**B Officer:** Ma'am…

**Woman:** I…I'm Leslie Thompkins. I'm a friend of the family.

**B Officer:** You run the clinic up the road?

**Leslie:** Yes.

**B Officer:** Could you…we'll need to ask him some questions but…I…now's not the time…

**Leslie:** I understand.

Bruce…I'm going to take you home. Is that okay?

Bruce is in the car outside Wayne Manor. Leslie is at the door. Alfred opens the door and seeing Bruce in the car rushes past her.

**Alfred:** Master Bruce?

**Bruce:** I couldn't help them, Alfred. I couldn't…

**Alfred:** Please, Master Bruce…come inside…

**Leslie:** Bruce?

Snap back to the present. Bruce opens his eyes and turns to see Leslie standing near the alley. She's wearing a white doctor's coat.

**Bruce:** Leslie? You're still…but this place…

**Leslie:** It needs me, Bruce. I can help here.

**Bruce:** What happened? (Walks up to her.)

**Leslie:** Buy me a coffee and we'll talk?

**Bruce:** (Slight smile) Can we go home instead? (He puts his arm around her and walks back to the car where Alfred is waiting.)

Bruce, Alfred and Leslie are in a large kitchen in the Manor. Alfred approaches the table carrying a tray with two 'tea' pots, a small milk jug, three cups, sugar, spoons and some cakes and biscuits.

**Leslie:** It didn't happen over night (Takes the cup offered to her by Alfred) but it was the murder that triggered it. Before that the area had been pretty…exclusive. There had been muggings and similar such incidents but they were few and far between…but never a murder. Things started to go downhill, people no longer felt safe. Your parents were well respected. The fact that they were amongst the richest people in Gotham was no secret but they were always there for those who weren't so well off. Your Dad was often at a clinic on the other side of town, providing free medical care for those who couldn't afford the hospital expenses. He gave out scholarships and set up bursaries for students, knowing that there were many out there in Gotham who just couldn't utilise their God-given gifts because of the restrictions society imposes on them. Your mother, bless her soul, could almost always be found with her sleeves rolled up as she helped out in hospitals and orphanages around the city. The people of this city loved them and it broke a lot of them when they were murdered.

**Bruce:** I've got a lot to live up to, huh?

**Leslie:** If you can.

**Bruce:** What do…?

**Alfred:** It's the company, Master Bruce. After Marcus Fox died some of the directors began pulling their weight. They want you out. But at the same time they've been draining the resources.

**Bruce:** How badly?

**Alfred:** You left me in charge of the real estate, I'm not much of a businessman, as you know, but the least I can do is look after properties. That's your primary asset. The Wayne family owns a lot of land in and around Gotham. That area is fine, but the company…

**Bruce:** I think it's time the directors met me. It's time to turn things around.

Bruce is training. Breaking bricks, practicing his leaps, doing katas.

**Bruce:** (Voiceover) I've trained and trained and trained, working my body and mind, becoming the best I can be and then pushing harder and becoming even better. I didn't think things here would be in such a mess. I need to prioritise. The company comes first. I can help so many people through it. Just like Dad did.

Then I have to start on…what did Leslie call it? Crime Alley? Those people…those faces. I have to help them. I have to follow the example my parents set.

Camera focuses on his sweaty face.

The company first.

**Man 1:** Ladies and Gentlemen of the Board. Bruce Wayne.

Bruce steps forward.

**Bruce:** Good Morning.

(Silence.)

Oh-kay…well, that wasn't the welcome I was expecting but still…

**Man 2:** You're taking up precious time, Wayne. Hurry up.

**Bruce:** Right…right. Well, here's the situation: prior to my parents' deaths my father owned 71% of the shares in this company. Upon his death the voting rights for those shares were given to Marcus Fox until I was to come of age but he died before my 21st birthday so those rights, in accordance with his instructions, were transferred to Lucius Fox, his son.

By the way, where is Lucius?

**Man 3:** Not here, obviously. Look, Wayne, hurry up, okay?

**Bruce:** Excuse me?

**Man 3:** You've spent 14 years traipsing around the world and you expect to be able to take the reins of this company? We're the one's holding this ship together!

**Bruce:** You? Draining millions of dollars for "projects" which have yet to see the light of day. Living lives FAR more extravagant than what your high salaries would have given you.

Look, here's what I want. One year. Give me, and any others whom I choose to incorporate into my "team" one year to turn this company around and…

**Man 2:** Turn it around from what? We're making more profit than when your father was running the company!

**Bruce:** What?

**Man 2:** Yes, profits are up. 5 years running.

Bruce pushes a folder towards the man.

What's this? These aren't our accounts.

**Bruce:** Those are the REAL accounts. You've been trading at a loss for 3 years.

**Man 3:** Preposterous. What do you know about accounts and business?

**Bruce:** (smile) I went to Harvard Business School. Went to the Law School, too but that's by the by.

**Man 3:** What? When?

**Bruce:** Four years ago, when I came back to America for a year.

**Man 3:** You've never been back.

**Bruce:** I have. And I'm back for good now. It seems clear that some of you had no idea about the trouble this company is in, about the losses made.

**Man 3:** We have one very profitable department.

**Bruce:** I know. Research and Development…primarily government contracts. But the funds coming in from there are nowhere near enough to carry us through the bumps ahead. Not in our present state.

**Man 1:** One year?

**Bruce:** One year.

**Man 1:** I'd give you all the time in the world, Bruce. You only had to ask.

**Bruce:** No…one year.

**Man 1:** Go for it. Do your old man proud.

A black man in his mid-late 40s sits at a desk going over some paperwork. He's wearing glasses and his suit is starting to show signs of wear.

**Bruce:** Lucius?

The man stops what he's doing and turns around to look at Bruce.

**Lucius:** You're bigger than the last time I saw you. Still just as quiet. How are you, Bruce?

**Bruce:** Better for seeing you. It's been a while, huh?

I need your help.

**Lucius:** Mine?

**Bruce:** Please?

**Lucius:** Like you'd even need to say that word. I told you back in Paris that if you ever needed me then I'd be there. I…I know I let you down with the company.

**Bruce:** No you didn't. You did all you could under the circumstances. Now things will be in your favour. I know you can help me turn this company around in one year.

**Lucius:** One year? (Laughs) I can turn this place around in 6 months.

**Bruce:** You can?!

**Lucius:** Bruce, you've got one of the best business minds I know and if it was anyone else walking in here saying that they could turn things around in a year I would never believe them. I know you could. But I also know that if you knew what I knew then you, too, would turn this place around in 6 months.

When do we start?

**Bruce:** Now? First things first, though. We need to get you a new suit and a new office. It's so dark down here.

The office of one of the directors (Man 3) of WayneCorp.

**Director:** Yeah, Wayne's trying to muscle his way back into the company. Thinks he can turn things around. I've already started the clean up. There won't be any links to us but we're going to have find another way to launder the money.

Don't worry, I'll keep you informed about any changes he might make.

Alfred, Leslie, Bruce, Lucius and Lucius' wife, Sylvia, are at the table in Wayne Manor. Alfred is about to serve.

**Bruce:** Alfred, please, sit down. This is a family thing and you're part of the family.

**Alfred:** Mas…okay. Thank you. (He sits down next to Leslie.)

**Bruce:** We've got a lot of work ahead of us and I want to thank you all for helping me through this.

**Sylvia Fox:** He calls us family and thanks us for helping him.

(Laughter)

**Bruce:** Seriously, though, these next few months are going to be quite heavy. One of the first things I want to do is set up the Wayne Foundation.

**Leslie:** "Wayne Foundation"?

**Bruce:** In honour of the work my parents used to do, in order to be able to continue…or restart…the work they did. If Leslie, Alfred and Sylvia could get the ball rolling…don't worry about the funding. At the moment it's more a case of networking and feeling our way. But we're going to make an impact on this city. We're going to breathe air back into it.

**Gotham PD**

Jim Gordon is standing outside the Commissioner's office, waiting to go in. He's around 6' tall, broad shouldered and moustached. His hair is brown, flecked with orange and some grey is visible on the left hand side. His eyes have "crow's feet" and he looks tired. He's wearing a suit and a tanned overcoat, which goes just past his knee. Oh, and non-geeky glasses.

**Gordon:** Well, looks like I'm here. Barbara's going to hate Gotham.

The door opens and a smartly dressed female steps out, clearly angry. Her badge is hanging from her belt. She looks at Jim.

**Officer:** You're Lieutenant Gordon?

**Gordon:** Yes. And you are…?

**Sarah:** Sarah. Lieutenant Sarah Essen. I'm sorry but I thought you'd be…shorter…

**Gordon:** Thanks. I think.

**Sarah:** He's free. He's expecting you. I'll find you later.

**Gordon:** Oh…kay.

Sarah walks away. Jim looks at her for a few seconds before knocking on the door.

**Commish:** C'min.

Jim opens the door and steps into the rather large office. Seated behind the desk is a short and overweight man. He's smoking a cigar and dressed in an expensive looking suit. The desk is surprising devoid of much paperwork. The man makes a sweeping gesture towards the empty seat near the desk and Jim sits down.

You can't have been very popular if you're being transferred here. Not to worry, I'm not going to pry. Not unless you want me to.

**Gordon:** No, thank you. That's quite all right.

**Commish:** I'm assigning you as a partner to Essen. You met her on your way in. That's only for a couple of weeks, however. After that, you're going to be working with Flasc. He'll show you the way things work around here. The way they really work. Don't ask too many questions and you won't get answers you don't like. Follow this rule, keep your self to your self and everything will be fine. Pretty soon you'll see the advantages of doing things the way we do.

**Gordon:** So you don't do things the way other departments do?

**Commish:** Sure we do. We're just on another level. (Laughs)

Bruce is standing by a large window. In the distance one can see the lights of Gotham. His desk is covered with newspaper articles.

**Alfred:** Master Bruce?

(Silence)

You haven't eaten all day, and you were training particularly hard this morning.

**Bruce:** What happened to the good policemen, Alfred?

**Alfred:** What do you mean?

**Bruce:** Mum and Dad used to tell me about how hard the police worked to protect people. How hard they worked to find those who had harmed people under their protection. Officer Finger…he…didn't mind that his name made me smile. He was a good man. When you told me he'd been killed after I left Gotham…

**Alfred:** Sir?

**Bruce:** (Bows his head) He didn't know me but he did his best to help me. I know that it was more than the fact that Dad had saved his son's life. Mum and Dad touched a lot of lives. (Turns around to face Alfred) We can do the same but I need to do something else. I need to help on a different level.

**Alfred:** In what way?

**Bruce:** Out there. (Points to his desk) The police in Gotham have…well, it's almost as if they're not trying. I'm sure there are good cops out there but there can't be many. I can help them. I probably won't be accepted but I can help. Like…(picks up a collection of clippings) with this case, I can easily find out who the assaulter was, and that's without having to go through DNA verification.

**Alfred:** Yes…this…well, it would certainly be a way of putting all those skills you've picked up to do use. The detective skills. The skills of a scientist. But what about those other skills? How do you propose to combine them? I presume that that was your intention.

**Bruce:** Like Sherlock Holmes. With a touch of Zorro.

**Alfred:** A man your father would be proud to meet.

**Bruce:** Exactly.

**Alfred:** Just a "touch" of Zorro?

Jim Gordon is standing by a wall, lighting up a cigarette and taking a long draw from it.

**Sarah:** Those things will kill you, you know?

**Gordon:** How soon?

**Sarah:** What's wrong?

**Gordon:** Nothing. It's…just a bad feeling. I don't think I'm going to fit in.

**Sarah:** I don't fit in. I'm still here.

**Gordon:** This place is worse than Chicago.

**Sarah:** In what way?

**Gordon:** The wind. (Takes another draw) There, the wind'll push you in certain directions, but you could find ways of ducking out of it. Here, the wind penetrates and changes you. Tries to change you. Destroys you if you don't change with it.

**Sarah:** You've only been here 5 minutes!

**Gordon:** I know. That's what makes it worse. (Another draw) Barbara's going to hate Gotham.

**Sarah:** Barbara?

**Gordon:** My wife.

(Sarah sighs and slumps slightly against the wall)

Bruce is putting the final touches to a nasty looking scar on his right cheek.

**Bruce:** Is everything ready?

**Alfred:** The car is ready and the alibi is in place should, God forbid, anything happen. I trust you won't be making use of your formidable physical talents but I'll be here should you need me.

**Bruce:** Thanks.

Gotham's "Red Light" district. Bruce is dressed in loose jeans, an army jacket, boots, the scar and a woollen hat. Girls and women keep vying for his attention. Homeless beggars are slumped in doorways and alleyways. A young girl approaches him.

**Girl:** Twenty bucks for whatever you want.

**Bruce:** Aren't you a tad too young?

**Girl:** I'm as young or as old as you want me to be.

**Woman:** Holly! C'mere. I told you…look for the hungry ones.

**Bruce:** Wait…what makes you think I'm not?

**Woman:** Puh-lease.

A pimp in a disgusting purple coat approaches them. A hat, the same colour as the coat only dirtier is drawn low over his features.

**Bruce:** (Voiceover) He's got a knife inside his sleeve. A gun in his inside coat pocket. The two big guys are with him. The one on the right has a hook at the end of a chain. The one on the left is…unarmed?

**Pimp:** Is there a problem.

**Bruce:** No, no problem. Just having a hard time deciding what services I want.

**Pimp:** You a cop or something?

**Bruce:** No. Just a client.

**Pimp:** Funny. You want another scar to join that one?

Without waiting for an answer the Pimp lunges at Bruce with the knife. Bruce easily evades him, catches his wrist and spins him onto the floor. The unarmed big guy steps forward.

**Big Guy 1:** Aikido, huh? Nice. Haven't had a decent workout in ages.

**Bruce:** Me neither.

The guy with the hook on a chain shouts for everyone to move back for the show whilst helping the Pimp back on his feet.

**Big Guy 1:** Let's see if you can get through my style, Scarface.

Bruce stands there. He doesn't raise his hands or get into a fighting position.

**Bruce:** (Voiceover) He's trying to fake me out. Left kick…right cross…trying to make me flinch…commit myself to a move.

**Big Guy 1:** C'mon, man…at least make this a little fun.

Behind him is a poster of Bruce Lee from" Enter the Dragon". Bruce then starts to "skip" in a way similar to the movements used by Bruce Lee in the movie.

Dear, oh dear. Guy thinks he's Bruce Lee.

He dashes towards Bruce, pausing in surprise as he expected Bruce to attack. He throws a jab and misses. Throws a couple of boxing combinations but Bruce evades all of them, still "dancing" like Bruce Lee. The Big Guy then throws a turning kick, which Bruce catches.

You're good. Very good.

Bruce let's go of the man's leg and starts to turn away. The man rushes at him. Bruce suddenly throws eight punches to the man's torso. He stumbles back, coughing. He stretches and straightens himself out.

Shame you're not as strong, Scarface.

Again, the man rushes Bruce. This time Bruce snaps out a side-kick and the man goes flying back 10 feet, into the on-looking crowd. We hear the clinging of a chain and Bruce spins low, catches the hook with his left and pulls the second big man towards him. He throws a right uppercut and the man falls to the floor. He then throws the hooked end at the Pimp, who is reaching for his gun. It hits the Pimp's arm and the Pimp cries out in pain.

Several shots are fired and we see two hit Bruce's shoulder. He turns towards the shooter, his teeth grit against the pain and sees a uniformed police officer. Behind him, the woman picks up the hook and chain and throws it at him. We see through Bruce's eyes as he loses consciousness and we hear:

**Officer:** Don't worry, Mr Huey, he won't be bothering you again.

**Pimp:** I'll be sure to let Moxon know of your fine work…

Darkness slowly coming to light. We are seeing from Bruce's perspective. He's in the back of a police car. The officer who shot Bruce is driving and is with another officer.

**Officer 1:** What the hell did you think you were doing shooting an unarmed guy?!

**Officer 2:** How was I to know he was unarmed?

**Officer 1:** We just watched him Kung Fu Rhino's ass! If he was armed he'd have made it known.

**Officer 2:** Sure, sure. Easy mistake. Won't happen again.

**Officer 1:** Don't you think we should patch him up? He's bleeding all over the seat!

**Officer 2: ** Nah, we'll take him to the station and let them see to him.

Shot moves to the front of the car. We see Bruce lean forward between the two men (behind the protective glass).

**Bruce:** **Stop** the car.

**Officer 2:** Sit yourself back down and…

We hear a snap and Bruce breaks the 'cuffs. We hear a low roar coming from Bruce. The driver (Officer 2) turns to look just as Bruce hits the glass, cracking it.

**Officer 1:** LOOK OUT!

Officer 2 turns back in order to straighten the car. He pulls too hard and the car flips and rolls several times, skidding to a halt on its side. The rear window is kicked out and Bruce climbs out. He's about to walk away, checking his left shoulder, when he notices the light of a fire. He quickly rushes to the car and pulls the officers out.

**Officer 1:** You're…under…

Bruce gently touches his shoulder, rendering the man unconscious.

We see Bruce fumbling with the keys to a Porsche and then driving off. Near where the car stood is a pool of dark red liquid.

Jim Gordon is driving through down-town when the Porsche cuts him up. Essen is sitting next to him.

**Gordon:** I told you it was too soon for me to be driving.

**Essen:** Wayne?

**Gordon:** Huh?

**Essen:** Bruce Wayne. One of the richest men in Gotham. Looks like he's following the rest of his "brethren" and flouting the laws already. He's only been back a couple of weeks!

**Gordon:** You think he's on something?

**Essen:** Which rich-boy isn't?

We follow a trail of blood across a marble floor to a large armchair. Next to it is a steadily growing pool of blood. Facing it is a portrait of Martha and Thomas Wayne. The camera pans round to show us Bruce sitting in the chair, facing his parents. By his right hand sits a small bell.

**Bruce:** I…messed up pretty bad, huh? I knew the shots were coming but…there were innocent people involved…if I had moved…

He looks at the bell but his hand doesn't move.

You left me so much…I never really realised it before…money to undergo the training…resources to help others…even someone more loyal than I could ever imagine…who…with a ring of this bell would come and help me…I don't think you'd find a butler with experience in "combat medicine" almost anywhere else…

His head bows and his eyes close.

I need an edge. I have the skills. I can do this but I need the edge.

He looks up at the portrait.

Mum…Dad…please…help me.

We hear a flap of wings and the light coming from the window and shining over the armchair and portrait is obscured by a dark shadow. The window smashes and a screeching noise can be heard. Bruce turns to follow the sounds and we see a bat circle the room and come to land on a bust, it's leathery wings slowly coming to its side as it watches Bruce. Bruce turns back to the portrait.

A bat! A costume…like…Zorro…

His hand reaches for the bell and he rings it.

Bruce and Lucius are going over a lot of paperwork. It's the proposals for the Wayne Foundation.

**Bruce:** Lucius…what kind of work has the R&D department been working on?

**Lucius:** (Laughs) It'd be easier if you asked what they have NOT been working on. James Bond would have a field day in there! Come on, I think it's time you took a look.

**Scientist:** To be honest, Mr Wayne, a lot of us are quite nervous of your being here.

**Bruce:** How come?

**Scientist:** Well, the rumour is that you're thinking of shutting this department down.

**Bruce: **Then let me reassure you that I have **no** intention of doing that. I'm only here, for now, to see what kind of work you're doing and then to see whether or not I can increase funding. You never know, I might have a few ideas of my own which you can bring to life.

Um…just one thing…is all your work…well, what I mean is…what about non-lethal weapons?

**Scientist 2: **Heck no! I mean, it's…the directors wanted us to focus on weapons the army could use and the preference is for lethal weapons.

**Bruce:** But you have done work on the non-lethal side?

**Scientist 2:** Yes, but…

**Bruce:** Good. To be honest that's the area I'm more interested in developing.

The"Anti-Bruce" man from the board meeting approaches the small group.

**Director:** There's no money in that area, Bruce. The Government wants very little to do with that area.

**Bruce:** The Board has granted me a year to what I feel needs to be done, Lionel, and whilst you were against that decision at this point in time there is nothing you can actually do about it.

**Lionel:** We'll see, Wayne. We'll see. (He storms off.)

**Bruce:** I'd like to have a look at your non-lethal ideas, if you don't mind.

**Scientist 2:** Sure. But, I should warn you that a lot of the stuff is just geeky comic-book fantasy.

They walk into a room full of gadgets. Grapple-hooks, rocket boots, sound guns and so forth.

**Scientist 1:** The grapple-gun has six grapples but is pretty useless for short-range.

**Scientist 2:** Unless you're trying to tie up someone's legs.

**Scientist 1:** Yes. Quite. However, the main problem is that if you're falling from a height greater than six stories your arms get ripped off.

**Bruce:** Someone's arms got ripped off?

**Scientist 2:** Heaven's, no! It was the test dummies. We'd drop them from various heights and trigger the grapple to stop their fall and…

**Bruce:** What kind of rope or cable do you use?

**Scientist 2:** All sorts…usually whatever is being used by the military. Why…?

**Bruce:** What about De-Cel? It's like a bungee rope only without the bounce.

**Scientist 2:** That…suggestion was never put forward.

**Bruce:** Probably because no one wanted this to work. Give it a try. There are various strengths and I'd like a report on as many as you can do, please?

What's with the boots?

**Scientist 1:** We can't get enough lift. Apparently LexCorp have developed some impressive versions, able to go as high as…well, the Daily Planet building in Metropolis but so far we can only get up to 10 stories high. Oh, and they're really loud.

**Bruce:** And the gun?

**Scientist 1:** A sound gun, sir. Though it's still too powerful in its impact, and it's range is very small.

**Bruce:** The further the shooter, the wider the area of impact but the less powerful the blast?

**Scientist 2:** Y-yes. But at a distance of as much as 20 feet, when the…um…sound ball is concentrated in size, the impact would crush someone's hand, and if there were a hostage, it would affect them, too. Ideally, we want the gun to stun a hand or whatever. Disarm or disable someone but not, like, permanently. (whispers) Damn, I'm starting to sound like a teenager.

**Bruce:** Okay. If you could send me copies of your research and ideas on all your non-lethal tech…

Scientist 1 grabs several thick files and some CDs and hands them to Bruce.

…I'll…see what I can do about increasing funding into these projects.

Thanks. Keep up the good work, guys. I think things will definitely get interesting from now on.

Bruce gets into the lift and nods "Goodbye" to the small group of scientists.

**Scientist 3:** Wow.

**Scientist 4:** I thought he was supposed to be stupid.

**Scientist 5:** He is. Like Mr Berganza said, there's no money in the non-lethal tech.

**Scientist 3:** Whatever. I think this change is a God send.

**Alfred:** Master Bruce, the…*ahem* costume is ready, as per your specifications.

**Bruce:** Thank you, Alfred. Let's try it on.

Bruce shrugs off the robe and we see him from the waist up. He has an impressive build, broad-shouldered and muscular (akin to a gymnasts build only slightly larger). He holds up the grey material, it's stiff but still flexible.

Alfred looks at another portrait of the Waynes.

**Alfred:** Zorro and Holmes, Sir. Zorro and Holmes. Just a little bit of Zorro. I hope.

Bruce finishes putting on the belt. It has a number of large "pouches" on it. He still isn't wearing the cape but he looks bigger than before.

**Bruce:** This armour R&D came up with is far better than the plating we used in the earlier prototypes. Free range of motion…it's still heavy…not as heavy as the plating but still heavy. I can work through that.

**Alfred:** Your cape and cowl, Master Bruce.

Bruce takes them and turns to put them on. We see the tips of the cape fall to his ankles. The right foot starts to turn and the camera moves up from the dark boots, up the legs, belt and chest and to his lower face, which remains uncovered. We switch to Alfred, who takes a step back, surprise on his face.

We see a dark figure standing on a large gargoyle, overlooking the city. We move in and find that he is holding a coil of rope in one hand. The camera pans behind and above him, looking down over what he sees. The city is below, dark interspersed with a myriad of lights…all looking so tiny. The clouds move away from the moon and the figure jumps from the gargoyle. The cape billows out, casting a giant shadow. Suddenly, the figure throws something. We follow the object and find a bat-shaped object wrap around another gargoyle. The figure switches from falling to swinging. He lands impossibly gently on the roof of another building, one hand still holding the rope. He tugs and the rope loosens itself from the gargoyle. He looks out over the city but is interrupted by a scream. His head cocks (we still haven't seen him from the front) and then he runs across the rooftop, and leaps. He twists in the air, lands on a horizontal flagpole and leaps again, somersaulting and landing on a fire-escape. Below him are several men brandishing weapons. A suited man is lying unconscious on the floor and he's being kicked. A well-dressed woman is trying to protect her little girl and is begging the men to stop.

**Goon 1:** Lady, lady, lady. All we want is a bit of fun.

The dark figure leaps from the fire-escape and kicks the goon away. He lands, crouching, his back to the woman and girl. He stands up slowly.

**Goon 2:** What the f- (He stops and covers his mouth, stepping back)

The two remaining goons rush at the figure, one with a baseball bat and the other with a crowbar. There is a black blur and both men are suddenly flying through the air, landing together in a heap.

The figure moves to the unconscious suited man and crouches by him for a moment before suddenly leaping to the fire-escape above and then vanishing quickly from sight. A few moments later flashing blue lights approach the scene.

Shots are fired as two men run out of a jewellers. A shadow seems to move suddenly in the street and an object is thrown from the shadows, striking both men on the head. They fall to the floor unconscious. The dark figure then proceeds to tie them up.

Police cars surround a building. The SWAT team is standing by. Inside the building are a half dozen children, huddled by the window. At the wall is a large man with a shotgun.

As the SWAT leader turns to address his team we see a large black shadow move overhead.

**SWAT Leader:** He's got the kids at the window in the small room, no way we can get a clear shot. Neighbours say he's lined the walls with explosives; at least that's what he told them when he ordered them to leave. The other ground-level and basement entrances are lined with explosives, Bomb Squad have confirmed and are going to be working on them. That leaves us with the roof but the Manager over there says it can only handle a couple of people, especially with our equipment, and the sheet metal up there will make it very noisy, so he'll hear us coming.

Any suggestions?

We hear a man scream and then silence. The camera flashes to the window and it is pushed open. The camera flashes to the front door and it opens. Silence.

**Girl:** (from window) We're okay! The bad man is asleep. The Bat-Man stopped him! Can we come down, please?

Everyone starts talking. The SWAT leader, Captain Gordon and Lieutenant Essen walk towards the door.

**SWAT Leader:** "Bat-Man"?

A teenager steps out of a window onto a fire-escape, holding one end of a large television set. Inside the room are two other male teens. They all stand on the fire-escape, looking down.

**Teen 1:** That's the last bit. Shame Lou couldn't make it, huh? I say we'll get at least a grand a piece after selling all this stuff.

Below them is a small van full of property stolen from the apartment. We hear a low rumble, steadily growing into a roar and the dark figure lands, swotting aside one of the teens. The one holding the television stumbles back in fear and falls over the edge. A gloved hand grabs him by the ankle. The teen dangles upside down. The third boy kicks at the head of the caped figure. Hard.

**Figure:** (voiceover) I'm not going to drop him.

The television set smashes on the floor. The teen kicks again.

Idiot, stop kicking me or I'll drop him!

Another kick.

Kick's got power.

The caped figure tightens his grip and twists, grabbing the kicking teen's neck. The teen slumps and falls onto the fire-escape. The figure then pulls up the one he was holding. He's unconscious.

I didn't think he'd panic like that. Should have taken two of them out from the start, would have saved me a lot of jaw ache.

We still haven't seen what he looks like with the cowl on.

We're in Bruce Wayne's large bedroom. Alfred draws the curtains back.

**Bruce:** (waking) He kicked me harder than I thought.

Alfred tentatively approaches Bruce.

I'm okay, Alfred. Like I said last night, I think this was a very successful first night, even if I did make too many rookie mistakes.

**Alfred:** Despite your extensive training, Master Bruce, you are, for all intents and purposes, a "rookie". Everything you had been through beforehand was based in large part on the experiences of others. Now, you make the rules. You're in an area where, well, the only other person who has ventured into it…well…flies.

**Bruce:** What?

**Alfred:** For one who is so aware of what is happening around him you have been neglecting the news outside of Gotham these past few weeks. It seems that there is a costumed individual in Metropolis. So far, we know he appears to be able to fly, is bullet-proof, has incredible strength and, so they say, he can melt things with a simple glance.

**Bruce:** This is the same man who saved the Constitution last month?

**Alfred:** He appears to be.

**Bruce:** Interesting.

Commissioner's office. Gordon, Essen, the Commissioner, Flasc, the SWAT leader and a number of other people.

**Commissioner:** Apologies for the tight squeeze, people.

Now, several precincts have reported what seems to have been a vigilante. A boogie man. A bat. He apparently stopped a potential rape and multiple murder in Central; rescued those kids from a crazed gun-man where, despite having a huge number of our men present, including SWAT, no one saw a thing; and beat the snot out of three kids!

**Flasc:** That was me. I thought they were high when I arrived, figured I'd beat them sober. My bad.

**Gordon:** One of them had a punctured lung. You call that "beating them sober"?

**Flasc:** Gordie, Gordie, Gordie. I'm Flasc, by the way - your partner in a couple of weeks. They were scum. They deserved a beating.

**Commissioner:** Boys, settle down.

We'd dismissed the SWAT incident because there had been no sign of violence involved, just an unconscious wacko and our witnesses were terrified kids. We'd dismissed the woman and child's claims of a huge Bat saving them as being the results of hysterics. But there are too many incidents here, people. In ONE night!

I want to know who he is and what he thinks he's doing. This City runs smoothly, with this loon getting in the works things will go crazy!

One of the rooms in the manor has been converted into a make-shift crime lab. All sorts of experiments are being conducted but Bruce is at the computer.

**Bruce:** Moxon…according to these files he's a businessman…why did that pimp mention him? Could be the old, "Business is a front, Crime is the real work." Hmm…apparently, he wanted to acquire some sizeable interest in WayneCorp. Perhaps I should pay him a visit.

But why is the name so familiar?

Gordon and Essen are dressed up but in a patrol car.

**Gordon:** "Smoothly", he says. How did he come to **that** conclusion?!

**Essen:** Jim, come on. It's our last night as partners, let's talk about this after you've started working with Flasc.

**Gordon:** I've a good mind to stick Flasc's badge up his butt. Did you see the state of those kids?! We're here to protect people, even criminals when the need arises. Beating people who were already subdued is just not on, Sarah.

**Essen:** I know, Jim. Now, we're here. Moxon's party. Best be on our best behaviour. Gotham's elite is going to be here.

**Gordon:** Is that Wayne kid going to be around?

**Essen:** Come on! You still stuck on his cutting you up a few weeks ago?

Silence

Moxon is a short man, around 5'4. By his side is his daughter, Mallory, and a couple of bodyguards are floating around. There are many, many rich Gothamites in attendance, amongst them is Bruce Wayne.

**Moxon:** Bruce! My boy! It's SO good to see you after all these years. Mallory was simply thrilled when she heard you were coming.

Mallory blushes and looks away from Bruce.

**Bruce:** (voiceover) Mallory. Oh my God. I…why didn't I remember? She…wow…

Mr Moxon. It's been a while.

**Moxon:** Mister? Quit the formalities, lad. You're practically family. Your Dad and I go back a long way.

Mallory, why don't you and Bruce get reacquainted?

Bruce smiles and holds out his arm. Mallory blushes again and shyly takes his arm and they walk to the dancefloor.

**Mallory:** I thought you'd call when you came back. I mean…I know you cut me off but…I just hoped…

**Bruce:** I left a lot of things behind when I left Gotham, Mal. There were a lot of things I had to do.

**Mallory:** You should have taken me with you.

**Bruce:** We were kids. And what I needed to do I needed to do alone.

**Mallory:** Did you ever think of me?

**Bruce:** …in the beginning. During the first few months after I had left Gotham.

**Mallory:** And then?

**Bruce:** No…I couldn't. I had to move on. (You were a link to my parents, my Mum really liked you. I had to move on.)

**Mallory:** And now?

**Bruce:** I don't know. (A lot's happened…we're not kids anymore…we'd…have to start over.)

Bruce looks around the room and notices four men moving towards Moxon. One of them reaches in to his inside pocket. Bruce starts to direct his dance back towards Moxon.

**Mallory:** Bruce? What's wrong?

**Bruce:** I…your Dad…something's wrong.

Gordon suddenly steps inbetween Moxon and the approaching men.

**Gordon:** Gentlemen. Apologies for the interruption, however, my men at the door inform me that you didn't come through the main entrance. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to search you.

The leading man quickly pulls out his gun and tries to hit Gordon with it. Gordon catches his arm and hits him in the face. Bruce barges into one of the men, knocking him into another. The fourth man is about to hit Bruce when Bruce takes his hand.

**Bruce:** (slurred) Terribly sorry. Must've drunk too much.

The man cries out in pain. Bruce has dislocated his thumb.

Oops…forgot to let go.

Essen and several other officers have moved in to cover the downed men whilst Gordon cuffs them and reads them their rights. The officers lead them away, the guests applauding the police.

**Moxon:** Nice work, Gordon. I'm glad the Commish assigned you. Was worried earlier, what with you being a newbie. Shame Flasc couldn't make it tonight, eh? And, Bruce, ya lightweight! How'd ya get so drunk so quickly?

Bruce shrugs.

Gordon, meet Bruce Wayne. Wayne, Lieutenant Jim Gordon.

They shake hands. Bruce grins cheerily.

**Gordon:** (frowns) Pleasure.

Outside the party. Bruce heads towards Alfred, who is waiting by the car. Gordon approaches calls out to him.

**Gordon:** Mr Wayne!

Bruce stops and turns to Gordon.

**Bruce:** Please, call me Bruce.

**Gordon:** I'd rather keep this formal, Mr Wayne.

**Bruce:** Oh?

**Gordon:** Why did you pretend to be drunk?

**Bruce:** Pretend?

**Gordon:** You walked around with a flute of champagne but you didn't even take a sip from it. And I'm a cop…I know drunk when I see it and you were soberer than someone who's tee-total!

**Bruce:** Captain Gordon, the situation was a dangerous one. It probably wasn't my place to intervene the way I did but at that particular point in time I felt I had to.

**Gordon:** Be careful, Mr Wayne. This city isn't quite what it seems. I'm learning that the hard way. And it's 'Lieutenant'

**Bruce:** You're from Chicago?

**Gordon:** huh?

**Bruce:** Your accent. You're not a Gothamite. When did you join the Gotham PD?

**Gordon:** Around the time you came back to Gotham. Why?

**Bruce:** (smiles) Nothing. (Shakes Gordon's hand.) Have a good night, Lieutenant Gordon.

As Bruce gets in the car, Sarah approaches Gordon.

**Essen:** So what's your view on our millionaire playboy?

**Gordon:** There's more to him than meets the eye. I think I need to find out a lot more about him.

**Essen:** Hey, you're married, remember? (She winks at him)

**Gordon:** Ha. Ha.

**Bruce:** Alfred, I think I've found the officer.

**Alfred:** Someone as trustworthy and as dedicated as Officer Finger?

**Bruce:** Most certainly.

**More of the Bat in action. No face/head shots.**

A young man walks out of the Community College. He adjusts his back on his shoulder and sighs. Behind him several men step out of the shadows.

Man 1: What's up, B?

The young man continues walking.

Yo, B! I said, what's up! It's not polite to ignore the Ticket Inspectors.

On a building above we can see a silhouette running. It stops.

B…you've been avoiding us all week. Did you think we wouldn't notice? The admission price is fair, don't you think? Ten dollars a day entry and you get no hassle.

**Man 2:** DJ, c'mon. I told you, his Dad's in the hospital. I think we should lay off him for now, bro.

DJ glares at him and pulls out a knuckle-duster.

**DJ:** First rule of business, Luke - never show weakness. If we show leniency then others start to take advantage. (He nods to the others with them and they pull out chains and sticks.)

**Luke:** Run, B!

The silhouette moves and swoops down. The grinning thugs stop in their tracks as a large shadow comes over them. There are strange whizzing sounds and the men with the sticks and chains drop their weapons and grab their wrists and forearms. Embedded in them are small, sharp bat-shaped objects. DJ throws a punch at the dark figure but it catches his hand and twists slightly. He moans in pain and starts to fall to his knees.

**Figure:** Spread the word. This area. The whole of Gotham. (He twists a little more.) It's under my protection.

The figure touches DJ and he falls unconscious. It then turns to Luke.

Be good.

Stops a gang-fight.

**Gotham Central Park**

Two groups of ten men, all brandishing weapons, walk in from either side of a row of benches. In the background we see a sign saying "Skaters' Corner" and there are areas set up for practicing moves (ramps and so forth).

Catches a car-jacker.

We see the Figure standing near the edge of a building, looking down. The camera scrolls down and we see that he is observing what appears to be a…transaction. Two dark saloons are in the alley below. Two men step forward from either side, both carrying large cases.

Cut to the Figure's hand moving to his belt. He pulls out a batarang.

Cut to his left boot stepping forward.

Cut to his left hand taking hold of his cape.

Cut to the back pocket of one of the case-carrying men. There's a cheque book in it.

Cut to a mouth shot of the Figure. We see a slight smile.

**Figure:** (Voice-over) He's a cop. Almost missed the set-up.

He watches the bust and spots Gordon get out of one of the squad cars that had swarmed the scene.

He is dedicated.

**Re-discovery of the cave.**

We're in the room we saw earlier in the manor. All sorts of equipment have been set up.

**Bruce:** I think you're right, Alfred. We can't use the Manor as my base of operations. It's too dangerous, especially now that my work is truly taking effect.

**Alfred:** May I make a suggestion, Master Bruce?

**Bruce:** Go on.

**Alfred:** Several months before your parents died, do you recall chasing a rabbit?

**Bruce:** The cave!

**Alfred:** Well, it seems there is another way into it rather than through the hole.

Your mother occasionally told you about how the Wayne family had been a part of the Underground Railroad. You fell into a relatively small "side chamber" as it were, the larger cave is more or less directly beneath the manner. There is an entrance behind the grandfather clock.

**Bruce:** Show me.

They go to the clock (which is in the same room the bat had flown into) and Bruce carefully pushes it aside to reveal a recess and hole slightly smaller than the clock. Taking a torch Bruce flashes a light into the hole and we see stairs etched out. They walk down and find the massive cave.

Perfect.

**Gordon observes Flasc.**

Gordon and Flasc are in a patrol car. Flasc is driving and he pulls over.

**Gordon:** What is it?

**Flasc:** (Smiles) Just going to pick up some information. Be right back.

He gets out of the car and walks over to a small group of youths. When they see him coming they step back, clearly afraid. Some of them show signs of almost healed bruises, one is wearing a cast on his arm. Gordon leans forward slightly, watching intensely.

**Gordon:** (Voice-over) Wish I could lip-read. I'm not surprised those kids are scared of him, the ones he pounded a couple of weeks ago are still recovering. What's he…

Flasc grabs the good arm of the boy wearing the cast and slams it into the corner. We hear a sick snap and the boy screams in agony.

I…I heard the break from here!

One of the boys tries to hit Flasc but he slaps him aside and kicks another one before picking him up, laughing, and throwing him into a dumpster.

He's…using his size to his advantage.

Flasc gets back in the car.

(Shouts) What the hell are you doing?!

**Flasc:** Kids need to show us respect, Gordie. Those low-lifes'll think twice before they try to do anything criminal.

**Gordon:** What you just did is criminal.

**Flasc:** The only way you'll stop me is if you take me down yourself, Gordie. (Pokes Gordon in the stomach.) And you're in no shape to do that. This was all done with the Commissioner's approval. It's called Crime Prevention.

They drive away, we can still hearing the boy screaming and crying.

**Gordon:** (Voice-over) I have to stop him, even if it means getting sent back to Chicago. This city is in enough of a mess without the police adding to it.

**Chinatown, taking down the Triads.**

Three Oriental men are walking through Chinatown. They're dressed in black and their hair is slickered back.

**Voice:** Where are the children?

One of the men turns, slashing with a large knife at the same time. The voice repeats his question in Cantonese (we have subtitles). The other two men are now in defensive positions. A caped figure descends silently and covers them with its cape. They scream and the knife-wielding man turns and stops, his mouth agape. His hand shakes and he drops the knife.

**Little Italy.**

A man is dragged out of a car, he is bound and gagged. Two men are holding him and a third approaches with a gun in his hand.

**Man:** Danny, Danny, Danny. You knew the rules. Partake of the merchandise and we partake of you.

The man crouches in front of Danny and wipes the sweat on Danny's brow with the gun.

We've got a difficult decision to make, y'know? We can kill you now and end this, after that we cut you up and feed you to the pigs over at the farm. Or we take a piece at a time, without killing first and…

The two men holding Danny let him go and take a couple of steps back. The man spins round but the gun is knocked out of his hand.

**Voice:** I have some questions.

Bruce is in a part of the Cave which is now being set up as a lab of sorts. He is finishing an experiment and checking the results with some tables. Alfred approaches him with some food.

**Bruce:** I'll eat after I find the girl, Alfred. I promise.

**Alfred:** You caught the kidnapper, did he not say anything?

**Bruce:** He had no tongue.

Alfred puts down the tray.

I would guess it to have been cut out a couple of years ago. The burn scars on his back and chest would indicate that he had been tortured over the years. And his thumbs had been cut off. He wasn't the mastermind, just the scapegoat…a pawn. But his clothes will be able to tell me where he took her.

He pauses and picks off something from the cuff of the worn shirt.

I know where she is. The Industrial Sector, at the old forge.

The figure steps up to the large door to the old forge. Everything is quiet except for some constant dripping. The figure pulls out a torch and steps into the forge. It crouches near a wall, scanning the ground with the light from the torch. It then runs down the corridor, the light bouncing around.

Cut to a massive furnace. The door is closed and bolted. The wheel is rusty.

**Figure:** Emma! Can you hear me?

The cry echoes for a few seconds. Then silence. The figure shines the light across the floor and focuses on footprints in the rust near the door.

He had no thumbs…how did he…his wrists?

He reaches out and careful twists the wheel. It screams in the quiet and the door creaks open.

(Softly) Emma? Please, don't be afraid. I'm here to take you home.

We see a small girl gagged and bound to a metal chair. Her hair is matted and her face streaked with dirt and tears. The figure unties her and takes off her gag. He holds out a small canteen.

Thirsty?

The girl nods and drinks from the canteen, slowly and smiles.

**Emma:** I knew you'd find me. Mummy said that you look after good people. I know I'm not always good but I knew you wouldn't let her hurt me.

**Figure:** Your nanny?

She nods, quietly.

Let's get you home.

The Car pulls up to a row of houses. There's a squad car just outside one them, the house has one light on. The girl gets out of the Car and runs to the house. The figure gets out and places a file on the passenger seat of the squad car. He then speaks into a handset.

**Figure:** Essen. It was the nanny. Emma's at the door. Keep the nanny away from her. I've left a file in your car. It should help.

**Bruce:** They've carved the city up into various pieces, including the sub-urbs. But it all comes down to the Families.

**[The Turks.**

**The Uzbeks.**

**The Italians.**

**The Bat observes the police responses, especially Gordon's.**

**All in rotation, each hit getting bigger and bigger. The first rotation has little fighting/acrobatics. The others steadily increase.**

**Meetings with the R&D people in WayneTech.**

**Establishment of the Foundation.**

**Gordon v Flasc.**

**Setting up the cave.**

**We also have shots of Bruce (without the mask) having his injuries attended to by Alfred in the cave.]**

Gordon is walking to his parked car. Several men approach him, all masked and all carrying various weapons.

**Mask 1:** You shouldn'ta interfered.

**Mask 2:** This is turf war. Back off like the resta you pigs.

Gordon scans his opponents. The one holding a baseball bat rushes at him. Gordon ducks low and hits him in the groin. He then grabs the bat and hits the crowbar holder behind the knee. The crowbar still hits him and he slumps to the floor, his head bloody. The one with a sword steps up and we hear a flapping noise and the man gets pulled from our view and then thrown across the screen. The one who had had the crowbar pulls out a gun and fires at something several times. The gun clicks empty and a gloved hand grabs the man's wrist whilst another pulls him up and throws him against a pillar. Gordon gets to his feet, holding his head. We see through his eyes that his vision is blurred and that he can see a large black shape in front of him.

**Figure:** (The voice is deep, slightly rough but calm) Captain Gordon? Are you okay?

**Gordon:** Wha-Who?

**Figure:** Do you know why they attacked you? What did you interfere in?

**Gordon:** I'm a cop, I interfere in a lot of things. (Gordon starts to reach for his gun)

**Figure:** Don't.

**Gordon:** What?

**Figure:** Your gun. Don't.

Gordon looks up and sees nothing. The figure is gone.

**Gordon:** Thanks for finding the girl.

A tall, slim man is walking out of a Comedy House. His shoulders are slumped and he looks depressed. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a picture of himself with a rather attractive woman, a wedding picture.

**Tall Man:** I'm going to make this work, hun. You and the baby are going to have nothing to worry about. I promise.

He looks up as another man approaches. A shorter man but with a much thicker build.

**Man 2:** Come on, bro. It's time.

**Tall Man:** (Looks at the photo again) Nothing to worry about.

We see various articles about a mysterious "Batman". We see footage of criminals tied up, of the victims talking in fear and awe of their dark protector. We also see Bruce and Mallory spending time together, under the watchful eye of Moxon.

Bruce is standing in the study looking through some of his father's books when he finds a journal. The last entry is of the night of the murder.

"I hope Bruce likes the film, I know I've been neglecting him.

"I'm worried about Moxon and his intentions. He's been turning up everywhere I go. I agree with Marcus, he is quite an unsavoury character. I thought as much after tending to his gunshot wound 4 months ago. He's getting very aggressive in his demands to invest and become a director of WayneCorp.

"It's time to go spend some time with my son. I hope this night goes well."

**Bruce:** Dad…

I need to investigate Moxon properly. Got to probe and…look past Mallory.

**Moxon:** I want this bat! He's working his way up from the small fry. It's affecting takings. I want him dead!

**Goon:** Working? Boss, he's gone against the Triads, the Uzbeks, the Stallions. In weeks.

**Moxon:** You his PR agent or something? I don't care, I want him DEAD!

Goon: But, boss, what if he's like the Metropolis freak? Maybe there's more of them. With different powers.

**Moxon:** Has anyone reported him to fly?

**Goon:** No, but he disappears.

**Goon 2:** Karl said he emptied a whole clip on him and the bullets didn't phase him.

**Goon 3:** He knocked Rhino out with one punch. And beat a dozen triad members in less than 3 minutes!

**Moxon:** They were kids.

**Goon 3:** They were tier 3, boss. Guys who break legs with their bare hands.

**Moxon:** He's a MAN! Get the Commissioner on the phone. We need to join forces.

**Commish:** Who is he?! He's making the force look like a bunch of incompetents! The people want him caught.

**Gordon:** Actually, they're glad he's out there. They'd like to know he's for real, though.

**Commish:** We need to stop him. We do not condone vigilantism.

**Gordon:** (Mutters) We don't seem to condone police work, either.

Gordon is again walking to his car, this time it's isolated, there are barely any other cars around and all the exits are visible. He still has a bandage on his forehead. He reaches his car when…

**Figure:** Captain Gordon. (The figure is standing in shadow, we can see his outline and the white lenses in his eyes)

Gordon tries not to shout out in surprise. His hands are shaking but he controls it.

I'm…sorry. I shouldn't have startled you

**Gordon:** Who are you?

**Figure:** Someone who wants to help.

**Gordon:** Then join the force. We…well, a man of your skills would most certainly be of use.

**Figure:** Too many restrictions.

**Gordon:** I know this city needs someone like you, I can see that. But I cannot condone what you're doing. I've seen the results of your actions, I've heard about your rescues. You're a dark angel, but you have no idea what you're dealing with.

**Figure:** Do you?

**Gordon:** Not completely. There are many layers to this city.

**Figure:** What do you know about Moxon?

**Gordon:** Not much. On paper, he's just a successful businessman. He and the Commissioner are on very good terms. He's also an arms dealer.

Figure: I haven't found anything that…

**Gordon:** It's through his daughter. I don't know if she knows. She runs an archaeological company, originally started by her mother. (Smiles) You're not going to find any of this on the Central System, this is just what I've been able to glean through listening around here.

**Figure:** What about the hit on you?

**Gordon:** (Takes off glasses to clean them.) Red Hood, apparently. It was his men who had tried to get at Moxon in the party. (He puts the glasses back on but the Bat is gone.)

How the heck-?

Another party at Moxon's, only it's not the elite in attendance. Instead, the "families" are there. In a tree near the mansion a figure watches over the arrivals.

**Figure:** (Voiceover) My reputation is spreading on the street but it's these people I need to fear me, on a different level. Strike at the head and the body dies soon after. Moxon was a gangster even when my parents were alive.

**Inside the "party".**

**Outside preparations by the Bat.**

**The explosion and speech. Declaration of war. Commissioner orders Gordon to gather a team with the sole task of taking down the Bat.**

Gotham Red Light District. Sarah Essen is walking alone, men leer at her others are just watching her; among them is Gordon, dressed as a tramp. Above them a dark figure moves silently, watching what is happening. A large man suddenly steps out in front of her.

**Gordon:** He's not one of ours!

Something hits the man on the head and he falls to the floor unconscious. Beside him is a bat-shaped object with a note:

"I know your colleagues are looking out for you but I didn't want to take the chance."

**Sarah:** He knew.

The tall depressed man is sitting looking at the picture in his hands. Another man approaches him.

**Man:** You ready? You're wearing the hood tonight.

**Tall Man:** What? But…I'm just the look-out!

**Man:** Not tonight. You've been chosen.

**Tall Man:** Oboy.

Moxon is instructing a group of his men.

**Moxon:** The Red Hood is going to hit the Card Factory tonight. I know it sounds out there but the Government have been using the plant to produce Super Bills. All very hush hush, Top Secret and all that crap.

I want him dead.

A scruffy looking man walks into a seedy bar. The "clientele" don't pay him much attention instead they're talking in small groups. We hear snippets of conversation, potential "jobs" but the figure focuses on one group who are talking about the job Moxon has assigned them.

**Hood 1:** It's overkill. He's sending in 20 of us, the Hood never uses more than 6 people in any job.

**Hood 2:** Do you think it's true? That they're making "super bills" at the Card Factory?

**Hood 1:** I doubt it. It looks like good cover but that place is a deathtrap, plain and simple.

**Hood 3:** (turns around and faces the scruffy man) Dude, do you mind? You stink! Get lost!

(Turns back) So 10:30, right?

We follow the scruffy man out of the bar and round a corner into an alleyway where a dark car is parked. He stands taller and looks around quickly. He takes off his jacket and gets into the car and starts to drive off. Pausing, he takes off his" face" and we see Bruce Wayne.

**Bruce:** (using a phone) Alfred. It'll probably be a long night. Get some rest.

Switch to Alfred. He's in the cave.

**Alfred:** Very well, Sir. And I believe the Cave is ready.

The camera pans around and we see that Alfred is standing in front of a massive computer array. Behind him we see the body of a car, surrounded by various parts. The camera keeps moving and we see the barren cave has now changed. Gymnastics apparatus is set up, as well as free-weights and machine-weights. A library and crimelab can also be seen, as well as a small "Hogan's Run" and a "target zone" embedded with dozens of bat-shaped objects.

The man who had told the "depressed man" that he had been "chosen" hands him a large red helmet.

**Depressed:** I never asked you guys this before but how the heck do you see in this?!

**Man:** Try it.

He puts it on and we see what he sees, everything is in red.

**Depressed:** It's…like the world is…bathed in blood.

Bruce is looking at a map on a laptop, it's the blueprints for the Card Factory. He then checks his Utility Belt and we see batarangs, grapples, lock picks, mini-bombs and so forth. He gets out of the car and takes off the dishevelled clothes. He pulls out the upper garment of the batsuit and puts it on, then he puts on the cape and gloves, finally he turns to put on the mask. Again, we don't see what he looks like with the mask on. He gets back in the car and continues driving.

The Red Hood gang are emptying out a number of safes. It's not "super bills" they were after but a shipment of diamonds.

Moxon's crew enters the building.

Moxon calls the Commissioner and tells him to send Gordon to the Card Factory.

The Red Hood gang are heading for another exit and are talking in "loud whispers".

**Red Hood:** I can't do any more jobs, guys. My wife needs me. Our baby needs us.

**Man 1:** Bro, after today's gig you can retire! The boss looks out for us, he knows about your situation. Remember, the one wearing the hood gets a bigger cut, well, it was agreed that with the responsibilities you're going to have soon this would enable you to have a better start.

**Red Hood:** The boss…knows? But…I've never met him.

**Man 2:** Neither have we but you know he looks out for us.

A group of Moxon's men step out in front of them.

**M Man:** It's a shame he wasn't looking out for you now, huh? (He fires and the Hood gang dive out of the way.)

**Man 1:** Split up. We'll meet at the drop zone.

Another group of Moxon's men heads towards the sound of gunfire. A batarang with a rope tied to it wraps around two of them and they are pulled back into the other two men, knocking them over. We hear a flapping noise and see the Bat land by the fallen men, kicking a couple of the guns aside. One of the men gets up and attacks the Bat with a knife from behind. The Bat kicks back, sending the man flying. He lands unconscious.

The Red Hood runs into one of his partners who then hands him a bag.

**Man:** You keep going. I'll lead them off. Something's gone really wrong.

They run in opposite directions. A small fire has started.

**M Man:** Did you guys really think you'd get away with stealing the diamonds?

**M Man 2:** I thought they were here for the Super Bills!

**M Man:** There aren't any Super Bills. The diamonds belong to the Roman. After the Bat blew up the dinner the Roman changed a few plans, including the delivery of these diamonds. The only "super bills" are the plates for the new Lira. Compared to diamonds, they're worthless. Moxon doesn't know about the diamonds.

**M Man 2:** He doesn't know…oh!

The Red Hood runs onto the walk way. He looks down and sees the bubbling vats below him. The Bat lands in front of him and we finally see what he looks like with the mask on. Then we see the red distorted image the Hood sees. He screams.

**Red Hood:** Please. I've never hurt anyone. Don't hurt me!

**Batman:** Turn yourself in.

Shots are fired from below. Some of the police have broken through. The Hood runs and the platform gives way. He grabs on to the railing but that, too, breaks and he falls over the side. The Bat grabs him, the police keep shooting. The Hood is hit in the leg. His sleeve tears and he slips out of his glove. Batman is shot in the shoulder. The Hood lands in a vat of liquid below. The police carry on shooting and a series of small fires start. The Bat shouts for them to stop. They ignore him and he shoots a grapple up and moves off.

Gordon rushes in just as Batman leaves.

**Gordon:** Cease fire! What the heck is going on?

**Shooter 1:** It was the Bat and Hood, Sir. Up on the walkway.

**Gordon:** And where are they now?

**Shooter 2:** The Hood fell in there. (Points. There's an explosion.)

**Shooter 1:** And the Bat…um…flew off.

The fire continues to grow and we hear more gunfire.

Cut to Batman trying to stop the fire-fight between two Red Hood members and 7 of Moxon's men. Gordon and several officers enter when some canisters are clipped causing a series of explosions. Batman swings down and pushes them out of the way. Acid hits his leg. He pushes them through the door and locks it. He checks his leg and then looks at the men firing at each other. Red Hood's men are dead but Moxon's haven't realised and they continue shooting. There's another explosion, a big one.

Cut to outside the factory. The men Batman captured earlier are alive and under arrest.

**Officer:** Do you think he made it, Sir? The Bat?

**Gordon:** I don't know.

The Batcave. The car rolls in and pulls up alongside the one being worked on. Batman stumbles out. He's cut, bruised and burnt. He limps over to the medical bay and pulls off the mask. He looks at his leg. The armour and material has been cut away and the burnt area is wrapped in cling-film. He pulls himself onto the gurney and lies down.

We hear Alfred's voice.

**Alfred:** All he had to do was call for me. He's so stubborn.

Bruce's eyes slowly open. He's still in the cave.

Ah, you're awake. Good. You're too heavy for me to carry you upstairs these days, Master Bruce. We'll have to make arrangements for some lift.

**Bruce:** (coughs) How long..?

**Alfred:** Only a few hours. Your burn is healing remarkably well. Accelerated healing?

**Bruce:** Tibet, India, China and Peru. Techniques are quite similar, slight variations.

**Alfred:** Another benefit of your extensive travels.

**Bruce:** Quite. The ribs'll take a bit longer, though.

Commissioner's office. Commissioner is with a large man (wearing a well-tailored suit) talking.

**Commish:** Well, it's been a week. I think we've seen the last of our vigilante.

**Man:** So it would seem. You never know, though. There may be more than just one.

**Commish:** Don't even joke about something like that, Dent. One vigilante was more than enough headache. Do you know how much trouble it was trying to keep the families from declaring war, responding to that loon's threat?

**Dent**: Can't have been too much, all things considered.

Gordon knocks and is called in.

**Commish**: Dent, Gordon. He saw the Bat-loon blow himself up after trying to kill my men.

**Gordon**: Actually, he saved us.

**Commish**: Whatever. Anyway, I've got a meeting to attend. You boys can see yourselves out.

Outside.

**Dent**: So you were okay with the Bat?

**Gordon**: Not really, but he was able to do stuff we couldn't. Get to the people we can't touch right now. It's a power game and whilst he came into it very late he's progressed. Triads and Yakuza are bringing in some of their top men, the Stallions are bringing in someone from Sicily, apparently.

**Dent:** Sounds like a war brewing.

**Gordon:** It is. If he's still alive.

**Dent:** You know, we've successfully prosecuted 20 drug-dealers, 50 pimps and 3 child-slave traders since he's started working. We wouldn't have done anything like that in a year prior to this.

**Gordon:** So you like him?

**Dent:** I'm loathe to admit it but when we have good men on the force like you with their hands tied because of people like Loeb then we need someone like the Bat.

**Gordon:** I thought you were the Bat in the beginning.

**Dent:** (Laughs) Me?

**Gordon:** He's a big guy, like you. And he knew who to go after, something you'd most certainly know. And he seems to want justice as much as you do.

**Dent:** What made you decide I wasn't him?

**Gordon:** I was with you and your wife when he made the Declaration. The Attorney Conference, I was in charge of security. That…and he's a lot quieter.

They're near Gordon's car.

**Voice:** Captain Gordon.

Dent jumps in shock.

**Dent:** JEE-ZUS!

**Batman:** District Attorney Harvey Dent.

**Dent:** So that's what you mean by quieter.

**Gordon:** I'm glad you're well.

Batman holds out a file.

**Batman:** I've been collecting evidence on Moxon. I'm working on the other families but I wanted you to see this, take him down by the book if possible.

**Dent:** (flicking through the file) We can use some of this stuff but a lot of it is through illegal means. But I think Gordon can use some of this information to conduct raids. You've got similar files on the other families?

**Batman:** Yes.

Dent turns to Gordon.

**Dent:** This could really work.

Gordon unlocks his door and starts to get in. Dent turns back to face Batman and…

How the-? He really CAN disappear!

We see Mallory through some high powered binoculars. The view moves to Moxon who is sitting in another room. We then scan the guards and general layout.

**Batman:** Moxon.

Mallory is sitting at a desk, well dressed. A dark shadows falls over her. She gasps when she turns around but doesn't scream.

Batman: What do you know about your father's work?

**Mallory:** Which part? The charities? The food sector?

**Batman:** The guns.

**Mallory:** He hates guns.

**Batman:** Not enough to not deal in them. (He slides a file over to her and she flicks through it.)

**Mallory:** (Laughs) You think he's using my company? I don't make enough shipments for him to be able to cover something like that.

**Batman:** You make more than you know.

We hear voices outside the room.

**Mallory:** Oh, you get to meet Daddy's new bodyguards. From the Philippines.

Batman looks to the window but then steps back and watches the door open. A small man walks in, spots the Bat and immediately moves into a defence position. Moxon then sees the Bat and orders the two men with him to attack him. They point to Mallory. The Bat gestures towards the window and they bow and lead Moxon away.

**Moxon:** What do you think you're doing?! Get in there and kill him! Don't let him get away!

Philippine 1: He won't run. We have agreed to fight outside.

The Bat is standing on the large lawn. The two Philippino men come out, Moxon a little behind them. Moxon looks around and sees many of his men unconscious. The men pull out some Escrima sticks, Batman has two large batarangs.

(In Filipino with subtitles) Only one Westerner has ever been able to best me. However, I give my little brother the right to destroy you.

He steps back and the second, smaller man twirls his sticks. The Bat shifts into a slightly lower stance. Mallory stands by Moxon, watching everything. The man jabs with his left and swings low with his right, the Bat pulls back his left leg, turns and strikes with his right. The man parries with his left and follows with a dozen rapid strikes. The Bat deflects four of the strikes and then spins to his right, hitting the man on his hip and shoulder. The man tries to strike with an uppercut but his hand is trapped. The Bat hits him in the face and then the nerve clusters on his deltoids. The man slumps to the floor unable to move his arms.

The other man leaps at the Bat and throws one of his sticks. The Bat deflects it and there's a tearing sound as a knife rips into his cape.

(in Filipino with subtitles) I know you! I killed my master for training you. You humiliated me.

Batman: As his former student I am honour bound to seek justice for what you have admitted to doing.

Strikes and parries, traps and deflections. The man seems to be winning, forcing the Bat to block his blows and stopping him from making offensive moves of his own. Suddenly the man throws a left hook and the Bat breaks his arm at the elbow. He screams in agony. Mallory covers her face and Moxon looks as if he's going to be sick.

Philippine 2: (In Filipino with subtitles) Stop. You have fulfilled your duty; I must fulfil mine. He killed my father and I demand my right to punish him.

Batman: Take him back with you. Become someone your father would have been proud of.

P 2: He had said my father's killer was to be found in America. In a way, he was right. My father spoke highly of you. Perhaps one day you will allow me to test my skills in the way my father tested yours.

Batman: I would be honoured, little brother.

He helps the young man up, unblocking the nerve clusters. He turns to look at Moxon.

It's over, Moxon. The Roman knows it was you who destroyed his factory.

Bruce is in the cave watching a newscast.

**Reporter:** Earlier this evening, Gotham time, massive earthquakes struck Turkey and then Iran. The man fondly known as the "Metropolis Marvel" was in Turkey within half an hour of its quake, surprisingly apologising for his "late arrival". Two hours into the search and recovery the earthquake in Iran struck and the Man of Steel was in attendance in mere minutes. He continues to move between various sites in both countries helping in a way never seen in this world before.

We see images of a caped figure holding up buildings and rescuing people.

Bruce: Such power.

Alfred: Makes one glad he is on our side.

Bruce: Is he? We can't know for sure.

**Reporter:** We interrupt this broadcast to go live in Gotham Central where a massive firefight is in progress. Initial reports indicate that a power war between Gotham's biggest gangs has ignited causing massive property damage and untold loss of life.

**Reporter 2:** This literally is a war zone, with people using RPGs, machine guns and so forth. (Explosion in the back.) Details are unavailable as to what caused this to start but so far the police have been unable to contain the situation.

Bruce is on the phone to the R&D department.

**Bruce:** Put together as much of the tested weaponry as possible. Sonic Bombs, Foam Cement. Anything we have that's ready. Contact James Gordon, he's in the Gotham PD. Tell him what we have and tell him he can use it. We'll help in any way we can.

Alfred has prepared the suit and is arranging a selection of weapons Bruce might want.

Thank you, Alfred. (He looks at the car.) Guess it's time for a field test.

**Alfred:** Godspeed, Master Bruce.

The Batman climbs into the Car and starts it up. It roars to life and he revs it for a couple of seconds before flicking a switch and there's silence. He then starts to drive the car along a "bridge".

Gotham is a nightmare. Fire and explosions everywhere. People screaming, children crying. WayneCorp vans pull up at GCPD Central. Gordon, Essen and a dozen or so other officers are there waiting.

**Gordon:** (Shouting above the noise) Will this tech work?

Scientist 1: Yes. This was the kind of thing Mr Wayne was preparing for. He believes there are other ways of subduing criminals and so forth without killing them or causing them excessive harm. If you don't mind, we'd like to accompany you.

**Gordon:** You're civilians. I can't allow that.

There's a massive explosion.

**Scientist 2:** You're going to need all the help you can get, Sir.

Gordon nods and he and his men are handed various pieces of equipment.

A group of triads are shooting up Little Italy. A football (soccer) sized object is rolled into the area and a piercing noise is released. The gun-men on both sides drop their weapons and fall to their knees, except for one who shoots at the ball. The noise changes frequency and now the gun-men are vomiting.

**Officer:** Geez, good thing the sound's directional.

**Officer 2:** Yeah, and pointing in the right direction! Do you think the filters'll protect us from that?

**Officer 1:** I say we let them keep puking and round them up later.

A couple of men approach Leslie's clinic.

**Man:** Dude, the Clinic is neutral ground. You know that!

**Man 2:** Aint nothin' neutral now, bro. She's going down.

The men with him stop and lower their weapons.

**Man 3:** No way. We're not helping you on this one. The Roman and the other families declared this a neutral zone.

**Man 2:** Look around you! It's anything goes out there!

He turns back to the clinic and comes face-to-face with the Bat. The other men drop their guns and hold their hands behind their heads. He, however, decides to try and shoot. The gun is gone and is slowly being dismantled.

**Batman: ** Lie on the floor and grab your ankles.

The man does so and his hands and feet and sprayed with foam cement.

The rest of you, guard the clinic. No killing, no excessive violence. (He hands them some sonic bombs etc.)

Be good.

He's gone and the men are left standing, looking around before they head to the clinic, running, dragging the cemented guy with them.

The Car approaches China-town. Shops are on fire and a group of asylum seekers are trapped in a battered building. The Bat is propelled from the Car and goes through a window in the building. A crowd gathers. A few minutes later he comes out with a woman on his back and three children in his arms. He lands and goes back in. Moments later he's carrying out an old man.

A young man puts his hand on his shoulder.

**YM:** Allow us. You're needed elsewhere.

He turns to face the crowd.

If a stranger can help us then we can help ourselves.

Water is being thrown at the doorway, enabling a couple of men to enter the building.

Go.

He runs towards the car but a strange Sicilian man steps in the way. He has a crossbow in each hand, which he fires. Batman catches the arrows and throws them back at the man.

**Batman:** What's wrong with you?! There are innocent people here. If you want to fight me, then follow me. (He points up at a number of buildings.) And that goes for you five as well! (He repeats what he's said in Italian, Japanese, Cantonese and Mandarin.)

From the shadows we see five men descend to street level. The each climb into vehicles and follow the Car.

Alfred. They've sent assassins after me.

**Alfred:** Any idea who they are?

**Batman:** The Sicilian is new. A good shot, though. Reminds me of . I had heard rumours that hitmen had been called in.

**Alfred: **What are you going to do?

**Batman:** I'm drawing them to cemetery near the Roman's mansion. Chinatown and Crime Alley are under control. The police have taken back Little Italy and the WayneCorp crew have the Business District and Little Tokyo. The Yakuza put up quite a fight but the non-lethal tech really kicked in. I need you to go over the Roman's security and take control of the Car. I'll deal with the hitmen and take out the Roman after you've cleared a path for me.

**Alfred:** Very good, Sir.

Batman looks at the onboard scanner and then drives the Car into the Cemetery. He speeds in and ejects from the Car. The Car continues to move towards the Roman's mansion.

The cemetery is littered with graves but there are large areas which have been untouched. The Batman is standing in one such area. There is a low whistling sound and his hand reaches up and catches another arrow just half an arm's length from his face. We hear murmurs of admiration from around him.

**Batman:** One at a time or all at once?

Laughter.

One. Or. All?

Another whistling noise, several really. The Batman sidesteps twirls a batarang. He then throws it into the ground in front of him. Embedded are several shuriken.

**Six men step forward, dropping their long-range weapons. One has a sword, a curved and nasty looking blade; another has two nunchaku; one has a three section staff; another has a rapier unsheathed; a short but broad shouldered man has a tonfa; the sixth man just cracks his neck as he walks forward, smiling.**

The Car is being shot at by the Roman's men. Alarm bells are ringing.

Flash to the Cave and we see Alfred seated at a control panel. He can see what the Car "sees". He pushes a few buttons and cement foam hits a few of the men. He is steadily clearing the main gate, in front of which is now a massive metal gate. The heat (infra-red) sensors indicate the area beyond the gate is clear for 25 feet.

**Alfred: ** So much for "non-lethal". I pray this works.

He fires several missiles at the thick metal followed by sonic disrupters and another couple of missiles. The alarms scream even louder than before.


End file.
